


it's what you deserve

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (s-sure...), Diners, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag anymore, Interviews, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, didn't know that tag existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: kihyun's a little nervous for his job interview, but hoseok is supportive and reassuring and melts all the nerves away like magic.





	it's what you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, it was 1 am when i wrote this and i decided that was the perfect time to finish yet another floof // it was supposed to be 1k but here we are with nearly 3.8k ;WW;
> 
> not thoroughly edited ... so if there are any mishaps, i shall fix them !! 
> 
> anywho, enjoy :')

“Do you think I should wear my glasses? Or would contacts be better?” Kihyun asked, raising both in front of his eyes for a better visual. He was too nervous and jittery to finish the remaining bits of his breakfast. Sipped too much coffee instead of eating. Hoseok looked up from Kihyun’s plate, still chewing with cheeks full of food, eyes wide.  
  
The two were sitting inside a diner, eating breakfast together before officially starting their day. Kihyun was getting ready for a job interview while Hoseok was going to work at Samsung headquarters.

Kihyun’s job interview was at a nearby hospital. He was applying as a registered nurse. While he seemed confident two weeks prior, he was a little nervous today.

Hoseok swallowed his mouthful of pancakes. He squinted his eyes at Kihyun, as if to really make a Good decision. Kihyun widened his eyes as if to ask, “Well?” It only made Hoseok’s shoulder shake and let out a bubbly laugh. “I like both. Either or is fine by me.”   
  
Kihyun groaned, putting down his spectacles and contacts. “One is supposed to be better.” He threw his face into his hands and felt an uncomfortable something simmer in his stomach.  
  
Contrary to Kihyun’s belief, Hoseok didn’t think there was much for the former to worry about. Kihyun asked Hoseok to help him prepare for the interview way before his appointed interview. He wanted to go shopping for some appropriate “interview clothes and shoes”. He’d ask for the latter’s opinion but ended up making the final decisions on his own. Kihyun was so sure of himself.

Hoseok didn’t think Kihyun needed to be a bit nervous, not at all. Yet, here they were at their favorite diner trying to eat some breakfast and Kihyun looked just about ready to go nuts or sink into a hole.

With the prongs of his fork, Hoseok picked up a piece of his French toast. He reached a hand over to rub small circles into Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun looked up with a rather deadpanning expression. There was a small pout on Hoseok’s lips but it turned into a hopeful smile when he beckoned the food to Kihyun.

“Eat some more. You have some time left before we drive to your interview, thirty minutes. You drank too much coffee.”

Kihyun pursed his lips with his eyebrows scrunching and his brow furrowing but he soon complied, his hunger beating him. He opened his mouth for Hoseok to feed him and chewed on the French toast plainly. Then the sugar and cinnamon melted on his taste buds and cleared up Kihyun’s sinuses, which caused a smile to slip through right then and there.

The sight made Hoseok’s heart swell with affection, but he didn’t want to get too excited and end up peppering kisses all over Kihyun’s face so early in the morning. That would be reserved for later.

Hoseok sipped on his tea and let the warmth soothe his throat. He cleared his voice before speaking again. “I don’t think you have much to worry about for your interview. You’re more than capable of getting that job, you’ve got experience.”

“You’ve worked at a daycare center. You’ve done lots of community work, every senior I know just about adores you. Also, you’re just very nurse-y.”

Kihyun couldn’t help but snort. “I’m nurse-y ? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hoseok nudged Kihyun’s dress shoes with his own and pillowed his chin on top of right palm. He shrugged.

“You know what’s best to treat colds and other illnesses with medicine or not, you passed anatomy and physiology with a 96 percent, and you literally have a journal full of notes on certain medicines and ointments and whatevers.”

Hoseok’s lips curled upwards and his heart fluttered as he looked back to when Kihyun treated his knee ever so carefully. “ _And_ you’ve treated me quite well on multiple occasions. Your hands are very magical.”

Kihyun laughed before biting into his pancakes, finishing his breakfast. His mouth was full but he went on anyways. He managed to hum out a “You’re welcome.” They both ate in silence after. It was comfortable and made Kihyun a little more relaxed, which was good. It was Hoseok’s intention.

Minhyuk, their waiter, came over to pick up their empty plates and returned in less than a minute with two cones of ice cream. He grinned widely while handing them off, his eyes sparkled. “I know it’s breakfast hours, but two vanillas for you. My treat.” He patted Kihyun on the shoulder assuringly. “You’ll do awesome at the interview. They’ll love you. They can’t and  _won’t_  say no to you.”

Kihyun smiled back, the mirth reaching his eyes, and thanked Minhyuk. Hoseok felt a little at ease. He thought,  _Yes. This is just what Kihyun needs to hear._  Hoseok joined in. “See? We all believe in you. You got this.” He raised a fist and pulled out a determined expression. Kihyun’s stomach did a little cartwheel, relief loosening a bit of his tightly-knotted heart.

Before Minhyuk went to serve other patrons, he affirmed, “Once you get the job, be sure to not leave anything major in my medical bills or Changkyun’s if we ever break a bone or something.”

Almost spitting out his ice cream, Kihyun whacked Minhyuk lightly. He wasn’t able to hold back his amusement. “Shut up and get back to work!” The waiter only snickered and winked before sashaying away.

Kihyun turned back to face Hoseok and caught the latter staring at him fondly. Hoseok’s gaze was soft and it made Kihyun feel like melted chocolate. He couldn’t help but smile back with his cheeks flushed. He licked at his ice cream happily, like a puppy that was given his favorite treat. “Maybe the nursing interview won’t be so bad.”

Hoseok ate a mouthful of the soft-serve and nodded affirmatively. A little brain freeze struck him when he swallowed, causing him to wince. His voice rose a couple pitches when he responded. “You’ll … blow them away.”

Kihyun warned, teasingly. “Careful, we don’t want you with a neuralgia later.”

When the brain freeze fizzed away, Hoseok tried to keep his cool, played it off with a scoff. “Whatever, and you don’t have some ice cream on your lips.”

The former, nodded his head curtly and finished his ice cream. “Yes, that’s right. I don’t because  _I am careful._ ”

To that Hoseok smirked, his eyebrows raised quizzically. A little bit of ice cream sat dangerously on Kihyun’s lower lip, ready to drip down to his chin. Hoseok slid out of his chair, pushing it back, and leaned across to cup Kihyun’s right cheek tenderly. Kihyun’s cheek was soft and full and supple with a little fuzz … like peaches.

Kihyun’s eyes grew three sizes, taken aback at the sudden act, he froze in his seat. Hoseok felt a warmth surfacing in Kihyun’s cheeks.  _Cute. Very cute._ The older of the two felt his heart skip a beat before his thumb swiped the ice cream off Kihyun’s lips.

Hoseok sat back in his seat and scooted back in to the table. He sucked on his thumb like a five year old, tasting the sweet vanilla. He winked at the boy across from him and teased. “Not careful enough for me, apparently.” And the fleeting moment between the two glimmered with doting love and affection.

Kihyun smiled and tilted his head, defeated. “Okay, okay. You win this round. Now hush hush and finish your ice cream before it melts all over.” Hoseok wrapped his feet around Kihyun’s ankles and went back to finishing his dessert, content.

Kihyun felt better about the job interview, his confidence returning slowly. He figured if he didn’t get the job, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He could start off small at a children’s health clinic.

“Can we go to the movies after my interview? Or when your shift’s over? I wanna catch a showing of  _Christopher Robin_ with you.” Kihyun stretched his arms on the smooth diner table and looked out the window, sighed to release any left over tension.

Hoseok finished his ice cream with a crunch of its waffle cone. He brought Kihyun back to look at him, held his soft hands, rubbing small circles into the palms, and laced their fingers together sweetly.

A bright sunlight shone through the large window of the diner, right where they sat. As harsh as the rays were because of Hoseok and Kihyun’s seating, the light was still warm enough to melt away the icy feeling from holding their ice cream cones.

“That would be nice,” Hoseok acknowledged, “Something you deserve after working so hard. Let’s go see it after you ace that interview.”

Kihyun smiled softly but he felt his nerves tingling with joy as he nodded. When Hoseok smiled back at him kindly, Kihyun swore his nervousness bubbled away like magic and he felt like flying.

The two left the diner after paying and Hoseok drove the two of them to Kihyun’s job interview. The latter busied himself with humming to his favorite songs and observing the pedestrians on the sidewalks. He decided to wear his glasses because contacts were just too hard to put on in the car.

Kihyun’s confidence returned. He muttered to himself over and over again. “This is just an interview. I can do it. I got this in the bag. I can be a nurse. Yes yes yes.”

Hoseok paid attention to the road but a smile tugged at his lips, pulled the corners up gently yet aggressively, when he heard Kihyun. He was just too fond of the cute boy.

When Hoseok stopped at a red traffic light, Kihyun turned to Hoseok. “I look okay, right?” Hoseok shifted his neck and felt his heart do too many things. Kihyun looked beyond great. Hoseok couldn’t find the right words.

Kihyun’s jet black hair framed his face quite adorably but the gold-rimmed glasses made Kihyun’s eyes sparkle more than they already did without them. There was this faint dusting of a peachy color on Kihyun’s cheeks and a lovely, natural pink on his lips. He looked bright, vibrant, ready to take on the world.

Hoseok began, “You look …” He heard his heart pound in his ears and felt his fingers thrumming. Eventually, Hoseok trailed off, breathless, “You look … yeah.”

Kihyun snorted then laughed silently, a small “thank you” made its way into his giggling fit. A car honked behind them, signalling to drive at the green light and Kihyun laughed when Hoseok jumped.

Hoseok laughed alongside and poked some fun, though there was some truth to it.

“I’d apologize but I was too busy admiring the guy on my right. He might even have to give me a little something for being so love struck.”

Kihyun tried to dismiss Hoseok off with a “shut up” but he giggled as Hoseok continued driving and shrugged with a dorky pout of his lips.

Hoseok parked on the curb of the hospital’s street and whistled. They had ten minutes to spare. “Here we are.” He turned to Kihyun and noticed the latter was staring at the hospital and the passersby and the car, Kihyun was getting a little antsy.  _This shouldn’t be so._

Hoseok clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and extended his hands to hold Kihyun’s cold ones, icy from the air conditioning of the ride. Kihyun looked at him with round eyes, they were colored with mixed feelings Hoseok couldn’t wrap around clearly.

“Kihyunnie.” He called, his voice soft. But soon it transitioned into something reassuring, hopeful and lovely and warm. “I believe in you. I  _really_ really do.”

Kihyun’s eyes lit up and he heard a little bell ringing in his head. He grinned widely with his cheeks hurting. He placed his hands above Hoseok’s, looked at them sweetly, and hummed. “There really is nothing for me to worry about is there?”

Hoseok nodded and his eyes widened to bigger orbs of chocolate brown, he spoke with more expression. “Of course! I know for a fact the hospital will love you and your phenomenal nursing abilities!”

Kihyun’s shoulders shook as he giggled bashfully. Hoseok grinned with all of his teeth showing, completely enamored. Kihyun whispered, his voice was sweet like honey. “Thank you.” He looked up to find Hoseok cooing an “Of course”.

Removing his hands from Hoseok’s, Kihyun began to click his seatbelt off. He was just about to open the car door before Hoseok said, “Wait!”

Before Kihyun could say anything when he turned around, Hoseok held the former’s face with a gentle yet firm grip and pulled Kihyun into a deep kiss.

The car was silent but symphonies of love and joy were playing in Hoseok’s mind. Hoseok held the kiss for a long second, relished in the plush feeling of Kihyun’s lips touching his own. His nose poked against Kihyun’s glasses but he didn’t care. His thumbs circled the apples of Kihyun’s cheeks and Hoseok felt his insides whirl around in disarray.

Hoseok pulled away with a hum and fell in love ten times harder when Kihyun still had his eyes closed with his just-kissed lips and rosy cheeks. Kihyun was breathtaking, gorgeous, stunning, just perfect. He ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and fixed Kihyun’s crooked glasses, telling the boy he was officially done.

Kihyun opened his eyes and they were filled with bliss. His lips curved upwards when he noticed a faint tint on Hoseok’s cheeks. Kihyun leaned in to kiss Hoseok’s right cheek and poked it as well, surprising Hoseok himself. “Be sure to logout of your computer when you leave work, okay?”

Hoseok chuckled and nodded. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” Kihyun let another smile pull at his lips before he stepped out of the car door. Kihyun waved at Hoseok sweetly and even blew a kiss. Hoseok laughed louder as he waved back.

And Kihyun spinned around on his heel to walk into the hospital, a determined aura sending off in waves even to Hoseok inside the car.

Hoseok sighed and thought,  _That’s more like it. That’s my Kihyun_. This was the Kihyun that knew he could do anything. The Kihyun that pulled at Hoseok’s heartstrings in more ways than one.

After hearing about Kihyun’s  _successful_ job interview from the said boy, Hoseok was able to finish his work happily and more efficiently that usual. Kihyun’s success was sort of like an energizer.

Hoseok collected enough data and organized it well enough on a readable spreadsheet for his boss and colleagues. And, most importantly, he remembered to logout of his computer before leaving the building.

Kihyun called a taxi while Hoseok drove to the movie theater. When they met each other, Hoseok ran to Kihyun, almost tripped on his untied shoelaces. He pulled Kihyun into the biggest of hugs, squeezing the boy’s arms and waist very tightly, but it was all out of love.

Hoseok kissed Kihyun all over, just like he wanted to earlier. He peppered kisses on Kihyun’s cheeks, lips, nose, and every inch of Kihyun’s face. And he whispered in between kisses, never cared about bumping into the younger’s glasses.

“Congratulations, my Kihyunnie.” “You did it, yes.” “I’m so happy for you. “I’m so proud of you.”

Kihyun laughed loudly, the sound bouncing off the sidewalk and the movie theater they stood in front of. He held onto Hoseok’s neck and shook the latter’s hair.

“Stop! God, please. It was just a job interview. I won’t hear from the place until the 5th! We’re in public, goodness, please. Control yourself!”

Hoseok nuzzled his nose into Kihyun’s neck, never breaking his smile. “I’m just so happy for you.” Upon hearing so, Kihyun gushed and sighed. “Well, I’m happy you’re happy for me. Let’s get inside and I’ll tell you a little about the interview before the movie starts, yeah?”

They stepped inside a dark screening room after getting tickets. Kihyun was actually anticipating to see  _Christopher Robin_ because of the well-known characters from the Hundred Acre Wood, he was reliving his childhood. Hoseok was excited to see the movie as well, but really, he was happy with anything as long as Kihyun got to be happy, too.

They sat in seats with a reasonable distance from the screen, just comfortable enough to not get dizzy or lightheaded from the movie. When the trailers rolled, Kihyun put away his glasses and spun to Hoseok. Even though the room was getting darker, Hoseok never lost sight of Kihyun’s radiating beauty. The boy was glowing quite prettily.

Kihyun flashed a toothy grin before lying his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, scooted closer to the latter’s side. Hoseok wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s waist and traced the skin beneath his dress shirt with little hearts and circles.

Kihyun cleared a little something in his throat before speaking. “The person that interviewed me was really nice and welcoming. His name was Jooheon. He’s an occupational therapist. He asked really interesting questions.”

Hoseok tuned into Kihyun’s voice, gingerly placing his head onto Kihyun’s. “Interesting questions?” Hoseok hummed. “That’s … interesting.” Kihyun laughed softly and laced his fingers with Hoseok’s.

“Yes, indeed. He asked me why I chose to become a registered nurse, how I would go about a dissatisfied patient, if I could work under pressure, about my personality and my thoughts on the future of healthcare and how I could contribute to the hospital.”

Hoseok swore nothing could get better than this. Kihyun was happy and that was more than enough for Hoseok. His heart beated with a sensational rhythm and Hoseok imagined a glowing halo floating above Kihyun’s head. Because that’s how Hoseok looked at his Kihyun, as an angel.

Hoseok hummed and nodded against Kihyun’s head when Kihyun went on about his personality and how he would resolve different situations with certain patients. Kihyun was more than aware of himself.

“Anyways,” Kihyun chirped, “I’m glad the interview went well and I’m glad to be watching this movie with you.”

Hoseok melted. “You’re so cute. I’m just happy you’re happy. It’s what you deserve.” Hoseok used his free arm to bring Kihyun in closer and left a little kiss in the boy’s soft hair.

Kihyun groaned a smidge. “You’re being so cheesy right now, stop it.” Hoseok poked Kihyun’s side and Kihyun squirmed loudly but it was a miracle the trailers made the sound inaudible. He whispered into the boy’s ear, tickling Kihyun. “You love it when I’m cheesy. Admit it.”

Kihyun shushed Hoseok with a finger to Hoseok’s lips. The room darkened to a pitch-black, so Kihyun was able to hide his …  _admittance._

“That was the last trailer, now if you would please be so kind as to shut up, I would sincerely appreciate it. The movie’s about to start.”

Hoseok held Kihyun’s hand delicately. Giving it one last peck, just a little more of his cheesiness. Just a little more to let his heart flutter with great affection one last time.

Hoseok internally decided,  _After the movie. More kisses after the movie. Yes, that works for me.  It’s what I deserve._ He responded to Kihyun, complied to Kihyun’s requests, with a weak sigh, “As you wish, Kihyunnie.

When the movie began with a soft light, Kihyun didn’t miss the tiny pout on Hoseok’s expression and Hoseok didn’t miss Kihyun’s amused grin either. They gave each other knowing smiles and leaned into each other again, shifted their attention to the movie screen.

 

 

 

 

After the movie, Hoseok rushed to drive them back to their apartment. He pushed Kihyun into bed after they slipped into something loose-fitting and comfortable in bed and kissed Kihyun, lovingly and endlessly. He lived up to his words.

Still whispered congrats and the sweetest words, held the latter tighter, and reminded Kihyun just how much Hoseok loved him.

Hoseok was so proud of Kihyun. The boy had been so resilient and here he was right in front of Hoseok looking strong yet tired, beautiful. Hoseok felt his belly swoop with delight and wonder as he locked lips with Kihyun’s. He thought to himself and repeated,  _I love you I love you I love you._ As much as Hoseok kissed Kihyun with an intense love thrumming through his veins, he was also careful to kiss Kihyun gently, afraid of wearing the boy too much from such a long day.

And Kihyun. While he wasn’t able to say much, his heart raced and he was overwhelmed with love and he was so so thankful for Hoseok. All Kihyun did was go through a job interview but Hoseok had been so incredibly supportive and too good of a person to deal with his annoying nervous antics. Kihyun kissed back and thought he was resting on a cloud somewhere in heaven, rolling over in its fluff and blankets of softness.

Eventually, Kihyun pulled away, breathless. He drew a soothing circle on Hoseok’s cheek with his thumb. He exhaled softly and murmured. “Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.”

Kihyun's heartbeat pulsated throughout his entire body and while he _knew_ his face was splattered with red, he just couldn't be bothered because that’s what happens when you’re in love. He ran his fingers in Hoseok’s hair, letting the silk-like strands slip through like sand. Kihyun drew Hoseok closer, pulled the older boy closer to him and rested his head in the slope connecting Hoseok’s neck and shoulder.

Soft breaths puffed out of Kihyun as he relaxed into Hoseok’s gentle embrace circling around his waist. Kihyun felt Hoseok’s heartbeat against his chest, it was steady and calm. He heard Hoseok whisper. “You’re gonna get that job, I just know it.”

Kihyun swore he could cry from how much faith Hoseok had in him. The job didn’t seem to matter as much anymore. Even though it was his first possible job, something about Hoseok’s support made Kihyun’s situation more manageable. Not as stressful as it used to be when he graduated university and took a bunch of exams to determine him ready to be a nurse.

Hoseok simply took Kihyun’s silence as a loud, almost deafening “thank you” and that was more than enough for him. He rubbed circles on the small of Kihyun’s back. Circles were always a lovely reminder for the both of them that things were going to be okay no matter what and that they’ll pull through the toughest of situations together.

They fell asleep from hearing one another’s soft breathing. And their slumber was so very comforting with their hands holding each other and legs tangled underneath the throw blanket.

Just what they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain? completely wack, so if you thought this was wack and all over the place, completely Understandable
> 
> thank you for your time


End file.
